Regret
by kirha94
Summary: Gadis itu menyesali perbuatannya tapi ia hanya tidak mengerti mengapa Donghae tidak memilih meninggalkannya ketika diluar sana begitu banyak gadis yang bisa mencintainya setulus hati lebih baik darinya.


Judul: Regret

Author: kirha1909

Cast: Lee Donghae and Min Hara (OC)

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG-17

Length: Ficlet (1039 words)

Author's Note: ff ini sebenarnya kisah nyata.. Cuma Donghaenya doank yg gk nyata disini tapi rasa penyesalannya asli.. wkwkwk.. udah ah curhatnya. Jangan lupa di RCL. Visit me on ** .com**

_ T_

"_ani!_" suara halus terdengar keluar dari mulut seorang gadis yang saat ini sedang berbaring sambil menekuk tubuhnya sehingga pahanya nyaris menyentuh perutnya. Sebuah lagu terdengar keluar dari sebuah iPod yang letaknya tak jauh dari gadis itu.

"_aniya_" kali ini gadis itu menggeleng kepalanya. Matanya yang bulat memancarkan sinar ketakutan dan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Berulang kali dia melakukan hal yang sama. Menggeleng kuat kepalanya dan bibirnya terus saja mengeluarkan kata yang sama. Matanya yang nyaris terlihat membengkak itu tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata. Mimpi itu. Mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya yang membuat dia seperti itu. Layaknya orang baru saja melakukan kesalahan besar.

"apa aku seperti itu?" pertanyaan itu entah ditujukan pada siapa. Saat ini dia hanya seorang diri dikamar yang gelap itu. Yah, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkannya.

"_ani_! Tidak ada yang berubah dariku" gadis itu kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Matanya kini memancarkan keyakinan. Tapi sayangnya itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik. Kini dia kembali terisak.

"aku bukan orang seperti itu!" teriaknya dalam bantal yang didekapnya.

"Hara-yah"

"bahkan kini aku seperti mendengar suaranya. Donghae _oppa_~" gadis itu masih mendekap bantal dan berteriak disana.

"Hara-yah" kali ini sebuah usapan lembut dikepalanya dapat dirasakan gadis itu. Itu berhasil membuat gadis yang dipanggil Hara itu berhenti berteriak. Perlahan dia melepaskan bantal yang didekapnya itu.

"Donghae _oppa_" Hara langsung bangkit begitu melihat siapa yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" laki-laki yang dipanggil Donghae itu kini menghapus jejak air mata yang masih basah dipipi Hara. Hara hanya diam. Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya itu.

"kenapa kau seperti ini? apa yang terjadi? Apa ada yang mengganggumu? Cepat katakan padaku" mata lembut Donghae kini memancarkan sinar kekhawatiran. Kini digenggamnya tangan Hara mencoba untuk membuat Hara tenang.

"_oppa_.."

"hmm"

"apa menurutmu.." Hara mencoba menelan salivanya yang terasa pekat.

"adakah yang berubah dariku?" Hara kini menatap Donghae langsung dimatanya. Ia ingin segera mendapat jawaban dari Donghae.

"ada!" seru Donghae. Nafas Hara seakan tercekat begitu mendengar jawaban Donghae.

"_ji..jinjja_?" Tanya Hara mencoba meyakinkan Donghae dengan jawabannya. Donghae mengangguk.

"apa yang berubah dariku?" Tanya Hara pelan.

"kau semakin gemuk" Hara langsung membuang bantal ke wajah Donghae.

"_oppa_! Aku serius!"

"aku juga"

"_oppa_!"

"apa yang membuat dirimu seperti ini?" Hara diam. Kini ia menunduk membiarkan rambutnya yang panjang itu menutup wajahnya membuat Donghae kesulitan melihat wajahnya. Lama Donghae membiarkan Hara seperti itu sampai akhirnya dia mendengar suara isakan yang sangat pelan.

"Hara-yah" panggil Donghae pelan.

"Hara-yah" masih tak ada yang berubah. Hara masih mempertahankan posisinya. Donghae merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan Hara yang seperti itu. Ia menganggkat kepala Hara secara perlahan dan kini ia dikejutkan dengan wajah Hara yang hampir seluruhnya basah oleh air matanya.

"apa aku sudah melangkah terlalu jauh?" sebuah pertanyaan yang kembali meluncur dimulut Hara yang sekali lagi membuat kening Donghae berkerut. _Ada apa dengan gadis ini?_ Donghae masih tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Hara.

"apa aku sudah berubah terlalu banyak?" belum ada jawaban keluar dari mulut Donghae. Saat ini Donghae masih terlalu pusing dengan keadaan yang seperti itu.

"jawab aku, _oppa_!"

"apa maksudmu dengan 'Berubah terlalu banyak' dan 'melangkah terlalu jauh'?"

Hara menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya kembali.

"lagu yang kau ciptakan itu yang menyadarkanku. Dan juga mimpi itu"

"aku semakin tidak mengerti, Hara-yah!"

"aku bermimpi kau marah padaku. Aku bermimpi kau tidak ingin bicara lagi denganku. Awalnya aku hanya menganggap itu sebagai mimpi biasa sampai akhirnya…" Hara tidak melanjutkan perkataannya dan kini malah meraih iPod yang sedari tadi memutarkan sebuah lagu.

"lagu ini menyadarkanku akan arti mimpi itu"

"lagu ini?" Donghae sangat mengenal lagu itu. Betapa tidak, lagu itu lagu ciptaannya sendiri. Lagu yang diciptakan untuk album ke-5—nya bersama grupnya.

"apa kau tidak merasa kecewa padaku? Apa kau tidak merasa sakit hati padaku?"

"untuk apa aku merasa seperti itu?"

"bukankah aku menduakanmu? Ah tidak! Bahkan aku jelas-jelas bercerita padamu betapa aku sangat menyukai Kris dan juga aku memuji betapa _cute_ seorang Luhan didepanmu. Tidak kah kau merasakan sakit di hatimu saat aku melakukan itu, _oppa_?" air mata kembali mengalir dipipi Hara. Dan kali ini itu dibiarkan begitu saja oleh Donghae. Pikirannya sudah tersita dengan perkataan Hara.

"kenapa kau tidak menghukumku? Atau… kenapa kau tidak meninggalkanku saja? Diluar sana masih banyak yang lebih setia dariku. Bahkan mereka menjadikan dirimu satu-satunya _namja_ yang ada dihati mereka. Mereka bahkan tidak bisa melihat _namja_ lain lagi selain dirimu. Kenapa tidak kau pilih mereka saja dan meninggalkan _yeoja_ mu yang sangat tidak tau diri ini?" Donghae masih terdiam sedangkan air mata masih terus mengalir dipipi Hara dan bahkan kini tangisnya semakin deras. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan terus menangis disana.

Donghae meraihnya dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangatnya. Betapa tidak teganya Donghae melihat gadis yang sangat dicintainya kini menangis dihadapannya dan bahkan itu bisa dikatakan dikarenakan olehnya.

"_mianhe, oppa_" kata Hara pelan ditengah isakan tangisnya.

"_mianhe_" sekali lagi.

"sudahlah. Bukankah kau ingin mendengar jawabanku?" mendengar itu Hara mencoba melepaskan pelukan Donghae dan menatap Donghae langsung pada wajahnya.

Donghae menggenggam tangan Hara dan membalas tatapan Hara dengan lembut.

"jika kau bertanya tentang rasa sakit. Itu pasti kurasakan. Aku bukan _namja_ dengan hati batu yang tak dapat merasakan apa-apa. Atau _namja _dengan hati baja yang kuat walau kau selalu menimpanya berkali-kali. Tapi kau tau apa yang membuat aku tidak meninggalkanmu?" Donghae kembali memeluk Hara.

"karena hatiku sudah memilihmu" air mata kembali mengalir dipipi Hara begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari bibir Donghae. Kembali dia terisak didada bidang lelaki yang sangat mencintainya itu.

"_mianheyo_, _oppa_"

"ssstt! Sudahlah. Berhenti mengatakan itu dan berhentilah menangis. Kau tau kan? Aku tak sanggup kalau melihatmu menangis" Donghae semakin mempererat pelukannya. Dan kini Hara mulai membalasnya. Tangan Hara kini ikut memeluknya erat.

"jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti ini lagi" Donghae tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hara.

Hara melepaskan pelukannya dan kini memperbaiki kerah baju Donghae.

"jika aku melakukannya lagi. Tinggalkan aku. Buatlah aku benar-benar merasa bersalah lebih dari ini. Dan carilah orang yang leb…" sebelum Hara berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya mulutnya sudah terkunci. Terkunci oleh bibir Donghae yang kini dengan lembut mengulum bibir Hara.

"berhenti bicara. Tutup matamu. Dan balaslah jika kau mau" bisik Donghae sebelum kembali mengulum bibir mungil Hara. Dan perlahan Hara mulai membalasnya. Sudah sangat lama mereka tidak melakukan hal itu dan mungkin kali ini mereka akan melakukan selama yang mereka mau. Membiarkan rasa bersalah dan rasa rindu melebur menjadi satu.

-The End-


End file.
